


Delusional

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “promises” challenge in 2005.





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “promises” challenge in 2005.

He’d promised himself he’d drink the potion before going out that night but Pettigrew, and Sirius, had come between him and his word.

He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t take out his grief on Severus, but discovered that the wolf had other ideas when the night before the full moon he found himself pounding a surprisingly eager Potions Master into his mattress.

He'd promised himself that this was a one-night deal, until he'd found himself drowning in onyx eyes, desperately trying to hide how much they wanted this, wanted him.

He promised himself that he’d never keep a promise again.


End file.
